Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (film)/Credits
Full credits for Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009). Logos Opening Columbia Pictures Presents A Sony Pictures Animation film a film by a lot of people Closing Written for the Screen and Directed by Phil Lord & Christopher Miller Produced by Pam Marsden Based upon the Book Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs Written by Judi Barrett & Illustrated by Ron Barrett Bill Hader Anna Faris James Caan Andy Samberg Bruce Campbell Mr. T Bobb'e J. Thompson Benjamin Bratt Neil Patrick Harris Al Roker Lauren Graham Will Forte Executive Producer Yair Landau Co-Producers Lydia Bottegoni Chris Juen Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Editor Robert Fisher, Jr. Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Visual Effects Supervisor Rob Bredow Head of Story Kris Pearn Art Director Michael Kurinsky Character Designer Carey Yost Senior Animation Supervisor Peter Nash Head of Layout David Morehead Digital Effects Supervisor Daniel Kramer Supervising Animators James Crossley Derek Friesenborg Alan Hawkins Jayson Price Chris Williams CG Supervisors Danny Dimian R. Stirling Duguid Michael Ford Karl Edward Herbst Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices Isabella Acres Lori Alan Shane Baumel Bob Bergen Cody Cameron Marsha Clark John Cygan Ann Dominic Paul Eiding Jess Harnell Gary Hecker Phil Lord Sherry Lynn Danny Mann Mona Marshall Mickie McGowan Christopher Miller Laraine Newman Jan Rabson Grace Rolek Jeremy Shada Will Shadley Melissa Sturm Ariel Winter Casting by Mary Hidalgo Imagery & Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Inc. Culver City, California Production Manager Mary Ellen Bauder Digital Production Managers Theresa Bentz Julie M. Groll Story Story Artists Cody Cameron Ed Gombert Jack Hsu Kaan Kaylon Mike Lester Jason Lethcoe Robert Logan Will Mata Chris Mitchell Sean P. Mullen John Norton Jeff Ranjo Fergal Reilly Art Department Visual Development Artists Ted Blackman Dave Bleich Antonio Canobbio Mark Colangelo Sylvain Deboissy Andy Gaskill Dean Gordon Gerald Loveland Cristy Maltese Peter Oswald Dan Quarnstrom Christopher Reccardi Simon Rodgers Paul Rudish Armand Serrano Noëlle Triaureau Rafaello Vecchione Marcelo Vignali 3D Visual Development Artists James Battersby John Arvin Castillo Butiu Todd Pilger Ernie Rinard Omar Smith Sungwook Su Modeling Character Setup Character Setup Leads Stephen Candell J. Todd Taylor Character Setup TDs Joseph DiLallo Jason Doss Stephen Gressak Mike Laubach Frank Müller Aaron Pfau Peter Tieryas Eric Warren Layout Rough Layout Supervisor James Williams Rough Layout Artists Stephen Childers John Clark Allen C. Foster Letia Lewis Bob Rossoff Messrob Torikian Sammy Wong Animation Animators James Baker Jeremy Bernstein Joshua Beveridge Sebastien Bruneau Joseph Chong Igor Choromanski Jeremy Collins Rahul Dabholkar Jacques Daigle Patrick Danaher Claudio de Oliveira Robert Domingo Daniel Edwards Jason Figliozzi Kevin Freeman David Gibson Bill Haller Dave Hardin Matthew Hasselmann Melissa Hawkins Kim Hazel Stephen Hoogendyk Ray Hsu Ethan Hurd Veerapatra Jinanavin Shannon Justison Min J. Kang Anthea Kerou Ben Kerr Matt Kowaliszyn Jamil Lahham Andrew Lawson Adam Lawthers Eric Lees Alex M. Lehmann Eric Lin Eric Luhta Luca Mazzoleni Nathan Breock McConnel Kenn McDonald Matthew Munn Neth Nom Jeff Panko Zach Parrish Claus N. Pedersen Rebecca Perez Antonin Plante Joel Reid Gwendelyn Robson Alan Rogers Abel Salazar Atsushi Sato Daryl Sawchuk Remington Scott Chad Sellers Graham Silva Keith W. Smith Ron Smith David Stodolny Benjamin Su Glenn Sylvester Zachary Torok Character Pipeline Lighting, Compositing & 3D Stereoscopic Lighting & Compositing Artists Leslie Baker Jean-Paul Beaulieu Chad Belteau Jorge Bobadilla, Jr. Kenneth Brain Billy Brooks Joshua Chapel Jong Jin Choi D. Wallace Colvard Bill Dorais Craig Feifarek James Fetter Matt Giovingo Marcel Orlandus Hemingway Rory Hinnen Thomas Hollier Rodrigo Ibanez Blaine Kennison Takumi Kimura Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Richard Liukis Christine Lo Kieron Cheuk-Chi Lo Richard Hiroshi Matsushita Shannon McGee Enrique Munoz Cara Paul Winston Quitasol Arun Ram-Mohan Matthew George Rampias Roman Robbins Victor Schutz Laurent Solignac Brock J. Stearn Jonathan S. Swartz Kenji Sweeney Pragya Tomar Matthew Thomas Wheeler Terry Ziegelman Effects Animation Effects Animators Dimitre Berberov Steve Blakey Douglas Bloom Katherine Bouglai Joseph Cavanaugh Matt Cordner Brian C. Davis Ross DeYoung Kent Estep Henrik Falt Dipankar Goswamy Cody Harrington Andrew Hofman John Hughes Nick Ilyin Khi-Hyun Kim Seunghyuk Kim Michael Scott LaFave Colin Laski Hae-jeon Lee Carlos Donis Lemus Franklin Londin Aaron James McComas Cory McMahon Gustav Melich Stu Mintz Gregory Wade Reynolds Jason Simmons Carolyn A. Uy Theo Vandernoot Matthew Kiyoshi Wong Jae Yoo Effects Animation Coordinators Jesus De Santiago Kristy Lynn Fortier Cloth & Hair Cloth & Hair TDs Arturo Aguilar Andrew Anderson John Allan Armstrong Chris Bolwyn Corey Bolwyn Jeffrey Edwards Martin Furness Matt S. Johnson Claire Lawrence-Slater Suzi Polk Little Kimberly Lorang Andrea Losch Ed Siomacco Jason Stellwag H. Dante Tantoco David Tonnesen Neil Yamamoto Cloth & Hair Coordinator Dana Belben Matte Painting Matte Paint Supervisor Dave Bleich Matte Painters John Bevelheimer Ronn Brown Allen Gonzales Ron Gress Jang Lee Jennifer McKnew Adil Mustafabekov Look Development Look Development Artists Alan Zhongnan Chen Michael Lasker Nicola Lavender Michael Muir Priyes Shah Douglas James Smith Jeremy Squires Production Resource Management Lead PST Lauren Jean Matheson Moreno Production Services Technicians Milan C. Bhatt Sarah Cho Brian M. Cohen John Grotelueschen Jim Harnish Melvin L. Hayes II Ashok Nayar Linh Mai Nguyen Chan Jordan O'Leary Joe Viola Robot Technician Brian Wells Development Group Software Engineering Michael Ball Christopher Burdorf Francois Chardavoine Marc-Andre Davignon Mark Fickett David R. Gordon Junko V. Igarashi Lu Kondor Dave Krieger Robert Malikian Lucas Miller Bruce Navsky Dhasarath Ravindranath James Salter Mathew Selby Geo Snelling Andrea K. Solis Ying Wei Dan Weston Josh Wills Brian Wong Yueyue Zhang Post Production Production Infrastructure Nikki Bell Kathy Breen Regaye Fulcher Dawn Guinta TC Harrison Kristi Hufford Suzanne Labrie Ray Wong Kathleen Woolery Training & Artist Development Samantha N. Brown J.C. Cornwell Adriana Jaroszewicz Steven Prawat Sande Scoredos Steven Vargas Artist Management Sharon Berlin Chantal Beck Bumgarner Jill S. Butler Camille Eden Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Jennifer Guyer Rojo Chad Hellmuth Tiffany Herrington Ken Maruyama Wendy Mashburn Samantha Ofole-prince Dana Pettit-Vanhove Rachael Phillips Diane St. Clair Stan Szymanski Aaron Tankenson Jillian Toohey Barry Weiss Systems Engineering Systems Engineers Nicholas Bali Hector D. Barrera Robert Brophy Jennifer Cranfill Gerardo De La Cruz Surya Denduluri Bruce Dobrin Stewart Hoffman Ben Jacobe Kevin Kim Olin Kimberly Dan Lake Michael Trujillo Ken Williams Scott Williams Systems Administrators Garrett Cox Daniel Dorman Tyler Franks Creola Nickolette Jones Alejandro Lostaunau Terence Mills Christopher Oey Sony Pictures Imageworks Senior Management Debbie Denise Randy Lake Sony Pictures Animation Creative Development Alexa C. Amin Nathan C. Hopper Matthew LeVine Sony Pictures Animation Production Infrastructure Matt Davis Jana Day Katie Larkin Michelle Leigh Jessica E. Smialek Judy Thomason Sony Pictures Animation Studio Infrastructure Ronni G. Coulter Rachel Falikoff Tom Hershey Jennifer Janes Peter Jensen Rebecca Kuska Tammy Lee Don Levy Julie Molleston Janet Montano Dorothy C. Rayburn Melissa Sturm Jeff Varanini "Raining Sunshine" Written by Matthew Gerrard, Jay Landers and Charlie Midnight Produced by Matthew Gerrard Performed by Miranda Cosgrove Miranda Cosgrove appears courtesy of Columbia Records "Fight The Power" Written by Chuck D, Hank Shocklee, Keith Shocklee and Eric Sadler Performed by Public Enemy Courtesy of Bring The Noize Music, Inc. By arrangement with Reach Global, Inc. "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows" Written by Howard Leibling and Marvin Hamlisch Performed by Lesley Gore Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Promises" Written and Performed by Trevor Rabin Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Sirius" Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson Performed by The Alan Parsons Project Courtesy of Arista Records Inc. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment © 2009 Sony Pictures Animation Inc. All Rights Reserved. Sony Pictures Animation Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright & other laws. Special Thanks Carter Bays Peter J. Burns Jordan Cahan Shoghi Catstel de Oro Penney Finkelman-Cox Paul C. Gerard Will Gluck Chris Harris Jim Hecht Bill Kelly Jay Lavender Warren Leonhardt Steven Liu Stephen Lunn Deanna Marsigliese Chris McKenna Tim McKeon Judah Miller and Murray Miller Andrea M. Miloro Adam Pava Sandra Rabins Don Rhymer John Ritchie Erica Rivinoja Claudette Roland Rodney Rothman Craig Thomas David N. Weiss Barbara Zipperman Production Babies Gia Mae Bottegoni Lola James Bottegoni Atticus Grey Candell Lucy James Casper Lila Marie Chambers Ivan James Hideki Cordner Megan Grace Davies Luis Alvaro Fajardo-Kunzler Julia Grace Ford Hannah Hoogendyk Ethan Royce Huang Aaron Humar-Müller Zackary Hikaru Kennison Ella Birgitte Kramer Olive Georgina Kuska Ella Madeline Lavender Graham Murgio Miller Madelyn Rinard Tyler Daehan Schilling Benjamin Thomas Sheerin Ethan Michael Siomacco Fox Dana Kent Thompson Ronan James Tosney Caleb James Wills Jerry Zhang Prints by Deluxe® This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents, and locations portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits